


Teenagers

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, MCR, Teenagers, The Black Parade, light alcoholism, my chemical romance - Freeform, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Patton watches Janus guide Thomas and wonders if he's still needed.
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Kudos: 6





	Teenagers

Patton never approved of Janus’ tactics, but being the self-proclaimed ‘Lord of the Lies’, it would have been expected that Janus would wear the Book of Lies out.

Janus had managed to turn Thomas toward the logical, selfish side of life, while all that Patton wanted to do was lead him toward a fun, comfortable approach to life. Patton didn’t know how to change that.

How does one just… change a person’s mind? Especially a person who created _you_ to guide him? Why did Thomas even need two morality sides? Granted, Janus was more on the deception side, but Patton couldn’t figure out his motive.

Not knowing what Janus had planned scared Patton. And the fear led him to accept Janus as part of the family with the intention of figuring him out. If he could even have an inkling of what went on in Janus’ head, then he might be able to guide Thomas in a different direction.

“Figuring me out isn’t that easy, Patton. It would probably be as easy as you confessing to your true feelings,” Janus told him one day, sipping on a glass of wine as Patton dusted Thomas’ trophies.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Janus,” Patton had replied, averting his eyes and moving to the next trophy.

“Don’t lie to me, Patton. I know when you lie about your feelings. You’re depressed more often than you tell yourself.”

Every day, Patton saw Janus influence Thomas more and more, and he watched the snake pour himself a glass of wine after completing his task. Patton wanted nothing more than to help Thomas, but he couldn’t figure out where his ideas fit anymore.

Patton sat alone in his room, fiddling with the fabric of his cat hoodie. He knew Janus was up in the mindscape influencing something for Thomas, and for once, he didn’t care.

“Patton, I need your help.” Janus' voice sounded from beside him, causing the moral Side to look up in surprise.

“You need… _my_ help?” Janus nodded, quickly explaining his dilemma to Patton. The father figure smiled, standing up and heading to the mindscape to help Thomas.

Maybe some things weren’t meant to be done alone.


End file.
